1. Field of Invention
The invention is a novelty shower head having a cavity in the wall of the shower head containing objects which move according to the swirl of water through the shower head providing an entertaining display of moving objects while in the shower.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to shower head devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139 to Wainwright discloses novelty faucet covers which protect the fixtures in a bathroom made of soft, stretch material. A shower head with a decorative covering is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,960 to Goldman having the shower spray emanate from the mouth area of the creature portrayed in the shower head design. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,980 to Siebert, a shower head with a compartment for placing soap is disclosed where the user may introduce the soap into the water stream while showering. In inner shower head plastic sleeve inside a conventional shower head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,506 to Scheidler.
A bathing toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D 317,332, an ornamental design for a toy pump shower is disclosed. A retractable cover for a shower head confining the shower spray to the pour pattern of a faucet fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,139 to Hensley.